


especially when the october wind

by stardustspeedway



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspeedway/pseuds/stardustspeedway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no man that does not fear what corrupts the human spirit. All close their eyes and bite their tongues, listening only to the virtue of God`s words. </p><p>There are few, however, that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. forsythia

**Author's Note:**

> One silly thought blossomed into an entire universe. 
> 
> This story is loosely inspired by the writings of early gothic vampire novels and will have both inclusions and contradictions of Victorian culture, flower language, and morality. Our Vampires will probably be slightly Different. Nonetheless I`ll try my best!  
> Many characters will make appearances now and again, but many of the main plot contenders are in the tags.

This tale is one that was handed down in grandeur. History is skewed by emotion, by the lense of one`s vantage point, and by one`s own opinions. The legends are still circulated even today. Many people choose not to believe, but ultimately, it is left to you whether or not you will believe that a fabled creature beyond human beliefs lived in the mountains of that ancient town.  
  
This fable is a survivor of the many rumours that weaved the very history of the town. It`s foundation was one cloaked in darkness, that none spoke of in public, but was echoed in hushed whispers between the adults, and passed down to the children to warn them of their fate.  
  
The town was deemed ‘ancient’ by many, even during their present day. It`s appearance, from clothes to architecture, to the people itself was antique and old fashioned. This was their pride. Although there were handfuls who resented this in secret, far be it from the minority to speak out against the traditions. They closed their eyes and mouths and continued to live on. The alternative was to leave, but not many decided to take this dangerous path.  
  
Their location was a peculiar place. The land was rich, although the weather was often cold, the wind borne with a perpetual chill that grew intensely if one decided to wander too close to the outskirts of town. Enclosing the town like a verdant ring was the forest, composed entirely of gnarled, hulking trees and a floor of brambles. Beyond the trees and to the north were the mountains, cloaked in seemingly eternal darkness and mist, that none dared to visit. Both were the birthplace of the mythical tales that plagued the town. You may wonder why families were well established and few, if any, newcomers would arrive. Not only were they surrounded by unfavorable geography, but the rumours of being haunted was well established into their very history.  
  
Many years ago, several children had wandered into the forest, unafraid of the briers and creatures that flourished. Days had passed, and only one child had returned. She was mad with fever, her clothes torn almost clean off, claw marks covering their back. The testimony was that a great beast covered in blood streaked fur had eaten the children alive, and left the last one for his next meal. Whether anyone believed the girl, who died soon after, was left unsaid, but no one dared to enter the forest since.  
  
That was the least of their worries, for the mountains held an ever more powerful grip over their fears. The fearsome silhouette of a great castle loomed amidst the darkness, it`s towering keep reaching up to touch the full moon. No one would even entertain the thought of entering the castle, for a monster more terrifying than anything the human mind could fathom was said to live there. All those who had the courage to pass through the dark forest and venture into the mountains had never returned. This was largely believed due to a pair of brothers who had once gone to the mountains and had never come back.  
  
Although they were plagued by the aura of a town possessed, the wealthy descendants had lived there for nearly a century, wrapped around the principality like vines, unwilling to relent their grip. The prestige gave a measured amount of control over the inhabitants; no one would think of crossing someone from the old money families. Some were more influential than others, and few were compassionate despite their power. The Narukami household specialized in textiles, without which the town would not be clothed, but they were a benevolent kind. The Tenshouin family, however, were very wealthy from the business of tea. Being the richest of them all, everyone lent an ear to what they had to say, namely to the eldest son. He was outspoken and bold, with a cruel smile, but none would say otherwise due to his last name and his weak constitution.    
  
But they were certainly not the oldest. The oldest family of the town were the Sakumas. Past tense was key, as they had long since disappeared, but their presence was not yet forgotten. Many of the darker superstitions insisted that it was because of the ancient family that the town was forever banished to the state it was.  
  
However, not all features of the town were invested in those with money, those who ran the church, or the belief that a monster lived in the mountains. Many of those who dwelled there had interesting characteristics, giving even more lifeblood to the town`s mythological qualities. A handsome prince from a foreign land had taken residence due to the Narukami family`s kindness. A famous performer, rumoured to have been born in London, decided to live there and entertain the masses with his fantastically spun tales that all would listen to raptly, perhaps even moreso than they listened to the sermons.  
  
But one of the most famed treasures, or perhaps oddities, of this town was the house on the very opposite end of the Tenshouin estate, as if the architecture itself was a counterpoint to the regal elegance of the town`s most esteemed family. While the Tenshouin house was erect in a most intimidating fashion of measured perfection, the house of the Scientist was cobbled together with whimsy. Wild begonias grew rampant across the perimeter. The wood of the door did not match the shutters, the chimney brick uneven. There were bits of ill hearted gossip about the man that lived there, but the majority of their fanciful stories originated in the townspeople`s fascination with him. Leo was one of the very few that was unafraid to believe in things that contradicted the general opinion of the old fashioned town, and the only one who spoke up about it. For that reason, many left him alone.  
  
A choice few didn`t mind his company, and an even smaller amount knew his true nature. His primary friend of the town was the heiress of the Narukami family who held no qualms with his mercurial nature, entertaining all of his ideas even though they were so far removed from her world. One of his favourite topics to prattle on about were the stars. Arashi would listen intently as Leo would draw complicated diagrams and charts, wishing that he could create his own star.  
  
“The best view of the night sky must be from the mountains. I should like to visit there sometime.” He declared, drawing a diagram of what he envisioned the craggy peaks to look like. His imagination often got the better of him, as the walls were strewn with many scribbles of musical notes and rapidly scribbled drawings alongside his complicated equations.  
  
She rose from her chair by the fireplace with a start. “That`s far too dangerous. No living person has ever come back!” A proper lady would never point, so she focused her dangerous, glittering lavender eyes at Leo. A look he would normally deflect, but the atmosphere that Arashi carried was impressive indeed.  
  
He pondered such an argument, tapping his pen against his lips and nearly staining them with ink.  
“No living person has ever gone there in the first place.” Leo replied before focusing more intently on his papers, as if she had never said a word  
  
“What of the brothers? You _must_ have heard that story before, haven`t you?”  
  
“That is exactly what it is: a story. What of the evidence, or a real written account?” He paused, cunning green eyes growing wider. His gaze jumped from his paper, to himself, then back to the young maiden. “That`s it! You`re a genius, Arashi.”  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered in confusion.  
“That I know, but -- wait, why am I a genius on this particular occasion?”  
  
“I will go there myself!” Leo began gathering his things - pens and paper, a compass, parchment that had his hand drawn map of the town - and threw them onto his bed. “All of this folklore and mystery will be answered from an eyewitness` account. And that witness shall be none other than myself.”    
  
Arashi`s brow furrowed with worry, but she sighed in acquiescence. Once Leo was moved to a purpose, there was no possible way of stopping him. She could recall his mission to rebuild parts of the rundown church building to be more sturdy as he had read in his studies. The stern priest had to physically pin him down before he totalled the place. The building still retained a few strange repairs, and Keito gave Leo a wary eye whenever he wandered even remotely close.  
  
Pressing the tip of her closed fan against her chin, Arashi pinned him with an austere look.  
“I resign to you the fact I cannot move your will. However, you must promise me one thing. Do not act foolishly.”  
  
His gaze seemed to burn right through her with a fierceness. The flames in the fireplace seemed to grow as they reflected in his emerald eyes, a manic grin spreading across his face.  
  
“When have I ever been foolish?”


	2. gloxinia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 2! I`m a bit of a perfectionist so I apologize for being slow (plus I died T1ing the last event) but I`ll try and update more. There are, as usual, nuggets of Vampire lore snuck in each chapter. Have fun!

He set out at dawn, behest by Arashi. It would be far too dangerous to leave in the night, so he would allow her this peace of mind.  
  
Leo was, by nature, the type who would venture forth without a second thought. He received an earful from the heiress when she found the contents of his satchel held a meager collection, bearing his hand drawn map, rations, and star charts. With advice from the prince, who seemed to come from a rural and dangerous country, Arashi stuffed his pack to excess (although Leo managed to squirrel out a few items, lest his burden be too heavy to even walk).

At the toll of the church bells signaling the early morning, Leo ventured into the clear blue sunlight. A strange lightness buoyed in his chest at the sights and sounds. In a moment of clarity, where one can almost take a picture of life from out of body that appear crystal clear in the mind, Leo saw the shining rays glimmer through the trees, and the shining crown of the church bell. Moments, such as this, that one will later recall and wonder why that glimpse of time was significant enough to remember.

It would be his last memory of the morning sunlight a time to come.  
  
The leaves of a dying summer should have been painted in brilliant vermillion and gold, but the forest surrounding the town was a constant muted green, fading away to gray.  
Many a noble adventurer would mark the moment of entry as the start of their great expedition, carefully entering, enraptured with awe.  
  
Leo, of course, was the polar opposite.  
  
He practically rushed inside, nearly tripping over the raw earth criss crossed with sharp wood and overflowing with tangled briars.  
  
It was a frigid enclosure, especially when the October wind pushed its frosty fingers through Leo`s hair, biting at the apples of his cheeks. The further he went, the less he could feel the vestiges of the warm light, each step snapping like ice. The distant call of crows seemed to shake the spidery limbs of the trees. Although they twisted like lattice, there was little shine that fell through, the floor dappled with droplets of sun. The pitch black maws of the trees seemed to scream in anguish, begging to be released from their prison.  
  
He had to continue, of course, if he had any hope of making headway before the night came  
  
His journey felt lost in the thread of time. With the sun nearly nonexistent, darkness reigned and consumed his sight. Whether it was afternoon, or whether the moon had replaced the sun`s light, he didn`t know. The distant growls and snapping of twigs did little to alarm Leo. He knew that the various concoctions he brought along would do him well enough should he encounter danger.  
  
Leo hadn`t yet put a name to his formula, but it had dissolved his shoes, so that would probably fashion a good weapon.  
  
The shroud of leaves completely swallowed the sky as he hit the belly of the forest. He always looked ahead than down, not even careful of proper footing, but fell out of sync when his boot crushed bones, sinking into something far less solid than the ground. Bright red turned its insides out, organs that once pumped life now oozing into excess. The fluids gushed onto the floor, reeking of death.  
  
Death.  
  
A word so easily glossed over from it’s commonality. The brain can think of it, register it, yet not truly parse the meaning.  
  
Despite this jarring confrontation, another reminder of his own mortality, stopping or turning back were not options. Leo moved forward, sliding his small, agile body between boulders and stretching nimbly over fallen tree trunks, imagining the reward of the brilliant night sky awaiting him on the mountain top. Unfortunately, the thought of witnessing the milky way in its purest form was quite distracting. Leo found himself looking at the floor one moment, the thick canopy not a second later. Dizzied, but not daunted by a simple fall, he attempted to sit up. The sharp briars clung to him, attempting to pierce his gloves and hold him down against the earth like ropes. A drop of fresh blood snaked down from the kiss of a thorn at his temple, spilling onto a fallen leaf like the stroke of an artist`s brush.  
  
A sound.  
  
The crackling of dead foliage was closer than ever, with sounds falling in too quick of succession to be footsteps. Heavy breathing echoed on the other side of the fallen tree, and Leo’s arms were bound by the sharp vines that had become his coffin. A typical adventurer he was not, but Leo was not going to allow weeds to lead him to an early death. He struggled, tearing himself away, feeling the thorns rip at fabric and skin as a menacing figure loomed above him from the darkness.  
  
“My, my. You`re quite the eager pup.”  
  
A calm voice brought Leo out of his daze. It was not the shadow that spoke; the noise came from the opposite direction entirely.  
  
In spite of the gloom, his hair was luminous, like a halo resting on the crown of his head. His attire blended into the forest save for the cascades of lace that trimmed the edges, traced with hints of gold. Full, pouty lips smiled as a deep gray gaze glanced past Leo as though he didn`t exist, staring instead at the darkness threatening to swallow up his small body. Green eyes were fixed on that angelic face, unable to look away from his fascinatingly angular teeth that glimmered in ivory against blood red.  
  
“You wish to play.” His voice was a fine melody of pure persuasion, and Leo felt like his words gave birth to the very feelings the man suggested. “However, I believe my master would wish for you to look elsewhere for your meal this evening.”  
The darkness quivered at the mere suggestion of a name. He heard a low, guttural sound of anger - perhaps a hint of defeat - as the figure loped away. The steps sounded lighter now. Come to think of it, the shadow was not as big as he first imagined.  
  
“He is only a child. I apologize on behalf of his enthusiasm.”  
Locks of hair that appeared to be spun of gold fell from his shoulders as the man gracefully plucked Leo from his prison, thorns glancing off his gloved hands like drops of water. Resting against the grip of the larger man, he felt his heart seize for a moment as those impossibly dark, deep eyes locked with his own. His gaze consuming the scientist hungrily.    
  
And then, as abruptly as it started, the moment was punctured with a carefree laugh. Leo could breathe again.  
  
“Forgive me, I had mistaken you for a lovely young maiden.”  
Leo blinked, his own features blossoming into a smile. It didn`t really bother him either way, with long hair cast up into a messy ponytail, as well as a delicate frame. If he were born female rather than male, he reasoned, it ultimately made no difference to his thoughts.  
  
“Such a shame. I would have loved to keep you company this evening.” He tucked the flyaway strands of Leo`s hair behind his ear, thus freed from the strangers oddly powerful grasp. Before he could ask why, the blond continued, glancing over his shoulder with a smile.  
“Fortunately for you, the count is not as picky as I am.”  
  
“...For what?” Leo uttered, his first words since he had been taken captive by this alluring figure.  
  
“For his dinner guests, of course. Certainly that is why you`re on your way?”  
  
Leo felt the rambling explanation of his scientific venture bursting in his throat, but what came out instead was  
“Someone _lives_ there?”  
  
A soft chuckle met his ears, sending a shiver down Leo`s spine. He observed a delighted twinkle inside those tempting eyes.  
“My master owns the castle. It`s such a shame to own such extravagance when it all goes to waste.” He sighed, brushing his own cheek thoughtfully. “He does not see many visitors. Why, the last one was...myself.”  
  
He wished to say something in response, but found it difficult. Leo was never one to find himself cowering in the presence of another, usually being the one to rule the atmosphere. There was a strange feeling in the man`s calm confidence that left him in awe.  
“Oh well. It is within my power to offer a helping hand, at the least.”  
The man beckoned Leo forward; he didn`t have a choice, yet he felt himself move forward without even a second thought. He seemed to know his way, not even hesitating as he guided Leo in another direction away from where he was originally walking. His gait was graceful, keeping perfect tempo for Leo to follow despite not once looking back.  
  
What he became aware of first, he wasn`t sure, but two things startled the scientist back to reality. The forest no longer swallowed him, as light was once again filtering in from the sky, although it had transformed into the faint glimmer of stars and a ripe, full moon. Secondly, the leaves of the trees began to transform ever so slowly, fading from deep gray to early morning yellow. Before he knew it, the trees burst forth into fiercely brilliant shades of crimson and orange, so intense it almost hurt.  
  
He`d never seen leaves with such brilliant colour, smoldering even in the cold moonlight.  
  
Leo was not someone that frequented the church. He often listened out of pure curiosity, expanding his knowledge of all kinds of mythos - a word he would never use out of private company lest he slight the priest, as well as the sharp ears that listened. He did not have the passages memorized, but he did recall that the garden of Eden was described as a forbidden haven of innocent beauty that had been hidden away, as humans had proven themselves far too sinful to dwell in such purity.  
  
If such a place existed, this must be where it was hidden away.  
  
How had no one ever seen this before?  
  
The leaves rustled in the soft chill of the October wind, dropping to the floor with the sound of a dragonfly`s wing beating. The sudden flare of colour seemed to compliment the stranger even more, his blond hair a vivid contrast with crimson. They walked side by side now, his pace considerably slower. Perhaps they were close.  
  
“What is your name?”  
The scientist turned to find a bemused look staring right back at him, as though his request was written on his face instead. He replied in turn with his ever energetic voice.  
“Leo...such an interesting name. I don`t believe I`ve heard it in my time.”  
  
His musing was welcomed with boisterous laughter.  
“In your time? You look very young.”  
Rather than reply, a crooked smile played at ruby lips.  
“You are very trusting...to offer your own name without even asking who wishes for it.”  
  
Leo hadn`t felt the need to hide something as trivial as his name; it wasn`t in his character. Unlike others from the town, he didn`t believe that strangers must earn the right to speak his name. At the same time, he felt compelled. Just by hearing the request in that honeyed voice, there was a willingness to comply.  
  
“Kaoru.”  
He winked, a gloved hand brushing his hair over his shoulder smoothly as Leo looked on in wonder. His movements were as fluid as the waters of the river, and twice as radiant.  
“I can tell you were curious.” Drawing even closer, he registered a faint metallic smell, but the thought had been wiped away with one locked gaze, the dizzying feeling clouding his sense once more. This stranger, called Kaoru, seemed to be considering something as he held Leo immobile. Upon a moment of consideration, he shook his head, mumbling something about already being full.  
  
Leo didn`t understand, but had already composed a myriad of mental notes that he urged himself to write down at the next possible moment he could reach his notebook. Just as soon as he could feel the tips of his hands.  
  
The moments blurred together further as Kaoru took his hand. The next moment, he had pulled a branch back like a dappled brocade. The forest had succeeded in delivering it`s prey directly to the heart. The castle towered to an impossibly high point, as if it aimed to pierce the milky way. The silhouette was framed by a thousand stars inlaid in a midnight blue so deep that Leo, even while held captive, snapped free from his enraptured state just long enough to reach out his hand.  
  
The stars he had longed for from afar were just within his reach.  
  
“Regretfully, we must part.”  
Kaoru let his wrist slide out of his grip, allowing his fingertips to linger a moment longer on Leo`s bare skin. Gloved fingers brushed those unruly orange strands from his face one more time.  
  
“I do hope you enjoy your time. The count is a _very_ friendly man.”  
Leo looked to the shadows where Kaoru had been just a moment ago, the words ‘goodbye’ waiting on his lips.  
  
He was gone.  
Leo felt the sudden thrum of his heartbeat, breath returning to him as if he had awoken from a deep slumber. He had been awake the entire time, but the last hour (hours? Entire day?) felt like a dream from the moment Kaoru had spoken to him.  
  
_Is this what they called a ‘spell’?_  
A toothy grin blossomed. This prompted further research.  
  
The heavy door was foreboding, but he hadn`t come this far to be daunted by a piece of wood. He knocked on the door as powerfully as he could, a vainly solid thumping answering him. If this man was so friendly, why didn`t he come to meet his guests? Curious, Leo grasped the handle, gasping when the door opened with a simple, fluid motion. He allowed it to swing outward, getting a better look inside - as much as he possibly could see, for the moonlight was the only illumination that cast a silver triangle onto an elegant floor. The entryway was completely black, exuding the aura of darkness itself. It seemed there was only one way left for him to find out.  
  
He took a single step inside.  
  
Not a pillar of salt yet.  
  
Another.  
  
Still alive.  
  
Two more, and Leo was surrounded by the four walls of the castle entryway. His chest heaved with a sigh of relief, only to inhale sharply when the door swung closed behind him with a heavy _thud_ .  
  
He convinced himself the reaction was simply visceral. There was nothing to be afraid of; the sense of adventure encouraged him, but a strange shiver stroked his spine. His eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, barely making out the shapes of high rails and low furniture. The closest one was a grandfather clock, slowly counting out his breaths with every swing of the pendulum. Leo could barely catch the time displayed on the face, a faintly gleaming golden hand resting on the third hour.  
  
A soft rustle, like silky taffeta sliding together, sounded from the far end of the room. The strange angle of moonlight cast a deep shadow that consumed the interior of the entire castle, causing everything to be outlined in silver. The figure in repose on the sofa was no different, a soft light tracing a slim body that stretched lazily against downy pillows and finely stitched patterns. Although every rational thought in his brain screamed otherwise, Leo`s curiosity won as he closed in on the guileless stranger.  
  
Leo felt each muscle in his body ease, realizing the figure was dead asleep, even breathing echoing to the high ceiling against the static silence. Leaning down, his eyes having adjusted to the pit of darkness, he admired this new specimen. A young man, dressed similarly to the stranger of the forest, lay resting against blossoms of hand sewn roses. Soft curls of ebony hair framed perfect ivory skin.  
  
Leo stared in wonder as curiosity ate him alive, marveling at this stranger that deliberately chose to dwell in this hauntingly deserted castle.  
  
His heart stopped as a pair of red eyes, even brighter than the full moon, stared back at him.


End file.
